Time for Plan G
by fukubi
Summary: The elite faction of Gillian has been sent to Waffle Island to complete an important mission, to destroy and annihilate the pink haired devil that poses a threat to Gil.. As the members step foot into the island, hilarity ensues. Rated T to be safe :'D
1. Chapter 1

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. I OWN NOTHING!

--------

Pascal stared curiously at the five women who were aboard his ship. The last words they had spoken were that they were heading to Waffle Island for business. That had been three hours ago.

Usually Pascal would ask the names and birthdates of his passengers, but he felt he should make an exception with this group. The women were all wearing identical black trench coats with matching turtlenecks and pants. The aged captain had never seen anyone wear so much black before.

_It's probably the new fashion in the city, crazy kids these days…_ thought Pascal sadly but then remembered his own days of youth and the craziness he did.

The women were on the front of the deck, looking hard at the horizon. They were concentrating on the small dot in the distance that was Waffle Town.

"Well ladies, it'll be another hour before we land," said Pascal breaking the silence.

The group did not move at his statement but did seem to be relaxing a little.

"Well, I'm Pascal, and who might you be?"

The blonde-haired girl of the group turned to face him. She was wearing blue shades that hid her eyes but Pascal could see some scars on her face.

"My name is….." she fell silent, pondering what her name was. The others saw her reaction and quickly muttered between each other.

"Right, I forgot" he heard the blonde whisper. "My name is Zane, and yes it's a girl's name," she answered as if reading his mind.

A girl with dark blue hair in bundles stepped in front and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Cookie," she said happily.

"My name is Jaime," a girl with short brown hair said.

"Imma ninja!" said a dark blue haired girl but quickly covered her face. "I meant…my name is Ninja,"

"Well those are lovely names," Pascal said, but he was secretly thinking what their mothers were smoking when they named their children. It was obvious to him, that these girls were not normal.

_Then again, no one is Waffle Town is…they'll fit in just fine,_ he reassured himself.

As the boat made it into the harbor, the girls, one by one, left the ship and stood in a line facing the town.

"Here we are, we all know our mission then," said Zane taking off her shades, revealing red eyes full of confidence.

"Of course we do! That's the whole reason we came here in the first place" said Cookie looking around.

These women were members of the elite faction of Gillian, who were sent to Waffle Island by the Order of Gil from the land of Ushi. They were sent here to destroy and annihilate any traces of a certain pink-haired devil that reside within this town and proved to be a threat to Gill.

"Wait a minute," said Jaime, staring hard at board sign.

"Last time I checked Waffle wasn't spelled with a c….."

"Oh, this is because this is Castanet Island," said a cheery Pascal who was coming behind them.

"What?!" the five yelled in unison.

"Well, I know you said you wanted to go to Waffle Island but I guess you mistook it for this island as no one has lived there in years."

"Our..our information was wrong!?" yelled Zane at her group, who looked down in disappointment.

"Well this is just great, now we have to go back and we let our president down…"

"Do not worry Zane, I have complete confidence in you," said the orange-haired girl in the group.

"Prez…I mean Heart what are you doing here?!" said Cookie in surprise.

"Well I thought you guys might need my help and also that you would somehow screw up this whole operation and we can't have that," Heart stated simply.

"Well, for starters we had to change out of these clothes or the target and the residents of this place might get suspicious," explained Ninja.

"I didn't mean to hear into your conversation but if you need a new outfit you should go over to Flute Tailoring, they have nice clothes," Pascal suggested and the women nodded at each other.

As the women walked deeper into town they began recognizing people that were closed to the target. It wasn't until a blue-haired maiden walked from outside a house that they realized they were stepping into the devil's den.

"Well ladies, we made it this far so we might as well go for it….She shall not defeat us!" whispered Heart and together the girls made some sort of secret handshake followed by placing their fists over their hearts. And together they walked into Flute Tailoring awaiting their enemy.

To be continued…

--------


	2. Chapter 2

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. I OWN NOTHING!

--------

The five girls stood awkwardly inside the enemy's shop trying very hard not to glare at her. The enemy, Luna, walked towards them with a warm smile.

"So what can I do for you girls today?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

_You can go drown yourself and-_  
_You can go and burn in hell and-_  
_You can go and shave your hair off so-_

And many other thoughts entered the minds of these people but in was the leader of the group who spoke. "We would like new outfits," Heart said calmly.

"No kidding, you look horrible in those clothes! Who would ever want to date any of you!" she laughed and walked over to a table full of clothing.

_That's it, she's going down!_ they all thought in unison, but had to stopped an angry-looking Zane who already had her hand on the handle of her well-hidden katana.

"Well, I think this _might_ look good on you…" Luna said as she passed out clothes to the girls.

"I hate this color."  
"Can't you find anything better?"  
"Do you seriously sell this?!"

They were trying to complain as much as possible, since they couldn't kill her right at the moment. They might look suspicious.

Luna took back the clothes harshly while glaring at them. "Fine! Go look for something yourselves!" and with that she went behind the counter.

They took their time trying to find something that might look decent on them but no luck. The store had only a bunch of Lolita-type clothing in stock. Luna, irritated by these costumers took a hold of the phone and dialed a number.

Ninja, seeing that Luna was distracted, called the others to huddle together. "Is that really Luna? She's so tall…I mean look at those arms!" she whispered.

"She's the only person in the world who would put that many flowers in her hair and think they look nice," Zane reassured them.

"Something's fishy here and I'm not talking about the smell from the Fishing Company…" said Jaime.

The others nodded in agreement and went back to looking for clothes.

"Oh, hi Gil!" said Luna in a very happy voice. The five women in the room quickly lifted their heads up. "I was wandering if you-"

"I SAID I WANT THIS OUTFIT!!!!"  
"I'M READY TO BUY SO COME OVER HERE!!!"

They yelled together, hoping that the pink-haired girl would drop the phone and come over to them, saving Gil from her clutches. Luckily for them, she did.

"Sorry Gil, I got to go maybe another time," she hanged up the phone and walked over to them, who were now very calm.

"Nevermind, I changed my mind," said Zane carelessly as she placed a shirt in front of her.

At this point, Luna was beyond angry, she was twitching. She gave them each an outfit and kicked them out of her store.

"Sweet, free outfits," said Cookie in triumph and the others smiled at their victory.

Night was beginning to settle in on the quiet town of Harmonica and the group found their way into the Ocarina Inn. They went to their rooms and changed out of their black mission outfits.

The outfits closely resembled each other, only with different color schemes. However, they did seem to help them blend in. When they went down for dinner, the owners stopped looking at them with fear.

With food in their stomachs, the girls went to bed as they realized they would need a room for their plotting.

Outside, the moon shone bright that night and two shadows were strongly imprinted on the ground. Two figures dressed in matching coats stood outside, overlooking the place.

"Well it would seem the group has finally made it. I thought they would get lost for sure," said one of the strangers.

"I dislike that woman myself but it's much more fun messing up their plans don't you think?"

The partner nodded in agreement and turned to look at the town again.

"Not as fun as burning trash cans though," the stranger said amusingly.

The other one laughed quietly. "You're right but I've always wanted to know what would happen if we burned a shipping bin."

"Well then, let's go and find out."

And together, the two strangers headed towards the nearest bin and it would seem the peaceful town of Harmonica was the battleground for an epic showdown.

To be continued…

--------


	3. Chapter 3

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. I OWN NOTHING!

--------

"But..but you can't just come here and live here! It's not even your land!" said a serious man dressed in blue, who resembled a ball.

Zane and Heart looked at each other and then at the man whow was telling them they couldn't do as they pleased.

"But it is our place now!" yelled Cookie from the fields. "See! I wrote my name on it!"

The man simply looked around the place and as the girl had said, her name was all over the place, even on his shoe.

"I see…well if you are planning on living here, you're going to have to pay for the land. Please stop by the town hall today to get the paperwork ready…" and with that he left, hoping that the strange girl overlooked his shoe.

"Well wasn't that nice of him. Should we all go together or should we split?" asked Ninja as she came out of the battered house.

"Now that we have our own headquarters the mission starts now. We all were assigned tasks or did we forget already?" said Zane looked at them.

"Well just to remind everyone, I am the leader. Zane is in charge of weaponry and anything related to killing our enemy. Ninja you are in charge of espionage. Jaime you are in charge of collecting information about the target and anything else that we can use to our advantage. And Cookie…you're in charge of the diary,"

"WHAT?!"

"Cookie, this is, if not, the most important task on this team. You alone are in charge of recording our victories as well as defeats in that small book. You are writing our history!"

"…when you put it that way…"

"Glad you accepted. Now everyone, Zane, Ninja, and I will go to town hall. You two stay here and see that preparations on the house are made."

The five women saluted each other and went their different ways.

-

"Alright then, it's settled," said a calm Gil as he gave the ownership papers to a flustered Heart.

The three girls were unable to speak as they were too busy trying not to drool in front of the man. Finally, regaining their composure, they thanked the object of their affection and walked out of the building.

"I think since we now own the land, we still need to blend in. Farming the land wouldn't make us suspicious and we might even befriend some of these people in return," said Heart as they walked towards the Inn to buy some food.

"I agree, they might start wandering where all of our money comes from if we don't do any work," said Zane.

The Order of Gil made various amounts of gold by selling rare merchandise about said man as well as publishing many popular fanfics that were praised in Ushi.

"There's just one problem I see with this. Do any of us know how to farm?" asked Ninja, gaining the attention of the two women. "…you have a point there."

-

Night settled in again and the five girls laid on top of many blankets that they would have to call bed.

"This was the best you could do?" said Heart in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, you should be grateful I stole these blankets from the enemy's side!" replied Jaime.

Since the house was in such a poor state, the ceiling had many holes and well did some of the walls. The two girls decided to cover the holes with the blankets they had stolen from the tailoring shop. As long as neither of those people paid them a visit they were safe.

"I supposed we should give you credit," said Zane tiredly, as she pull the blanket over herself.

"Right, goodnight everyone and good job today," and soon they all drifted to sleep.

-

"You know…I was expecting a boom or something, just a poof," said a dark figured to another person as they walked through Kaval Meadow.

"I heard our friends have already bought a house here, we should pay them a visit don't you think?"

"Yes, great idea," and the two headed towards the Clarinet district.

As they neared closer towards the shanty house, one of the strangers suddenly stopped and looked at the ground. "It feels soft here," the stranger said as the stranger pressed the land with their foot.

"You're right…" the other one agreed, joining in the stepping.

Suddenly pointy spears sprung from the earth and the two held each other. The door from the house blew open and there stood a half-sleepy Zane with her katana in hand.

The two strangers quickly took off the spears that blocked their path and began running as they noticed the blonde coming in their direction.

"Oh snap!" yelled one of them as they stepped on a branch.

"Bells this is no time for sound effects!" the stranger said and they kept running faster away from certain doom.

Once out of the district, they took shelter beneath a tree to catch their breath. "ohmigoodness! Let's never go to that place again!" said the stranger whose hat had been blown away from their head revealing orange hair.

"Yeah…that was scary Twisted. It seems we're going to need more than matches to win this battle," said Bells taking off her own hat.

"Let's go back to the hideout. They will play for what they did to my hat," said Twisted making a fist.

"What are you talking about? Your hat was blown off when we ran away…what you really should be angry is what they did to our coats! They have holes in them and they don't sell these cheap you know," said Bell, showing her ruined coat to her partner.

"But I loved that hat…no matter they will pay!"

"Can we also make them pay the shipping and handling?"

"No Bell, I mean as in they will play with blood and their lives for ruining our clothes," explained Twisted.

"Ah, I see. Can't we make them pay for our clothes though?"

"No because…well, we just can't cause it's like a rule or something among enemies…anyways let's go!"

"Ok…" said Bell as she followed her partner.

The two girls walked towards the Garmon Mining District when suddenly Twisted stopped near the trash can of the tailoring shop.

"….I cannot believe this!" she said angrily.

In the innocent trash can, stood a single copy of a horrible book called Twilight that tainted the trash inside it.

"Come on Bell, we have work to do," and with those words said, Twisted took out a box of matches and took the innocent trash can hostage.

The following morning, a confused Candace looked around her shop looking for their trash can. The people of the town reported seeing a burned piece of metal that resembled a trash can out in the ocean. Now whether this was their trashcan or not they couldn't tell, but it was lucky for the perpetrators that the words 'Luna was here ' were not visible to the naked eye.

To be continued...

--------


	4. Chapter 4

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. I OWN NOTHING!

--------

Jaime gathered all of her fellow members at sunrise for the day's mission. Being the only one who was actually awake at the time, she wandered whether she would have to tell them the mission again later in the day.

"All right then, to camouflage ourselves into this tiny town, we need to do what all newcomers do and according to this dirty old book I found under a rock it says that we need to farm. So, for starters we need tools…"

And so Jaime continued to talk about farming while the other people were beginning to wake up.

_So someone does know how to farm…_ thought Heart as she fought gravity to stand.

"Anyways, this book also says that people are friendly, so if we get lucky we might be able to score free tools, so let's give it our best!"

After telling each girl what they needed to do, they all left in different directions. At noon, most of the girls had returned with, surprisingly, the things they were told to bring.

"I got seeds…" said Ninja looking down at the big bag in her hand.

"Wow! Those are huge! We're going to have lots of veggies," said Cookie happily as she let a watering can and hammer fall to the ground.

"Hardly, those bastards at the farm gave me one seed!" she exclaimed, taking out a huge seed and lifting it to the heavens.

"No, that's normal size. One bag contains only one seed," said Jaime calmly.

And so Ninja began her ranting about the unfairness of farming. Well, she didn't really say that, she mostly used sailor talk.

Heart arrived later, bringing with her a sickle who a nice rancher had given her when she visited them. He had warned her to be careful with it but five minutes in her hands she had somehow managed to destroy his grazing fields.

"This is obviously a device for killing Luna. The people here don't even like her," said Heart wielding the mighty tool.

"No, it's a tool used for cutting grass for fodder," said Jaime, crushing down her dreams.

And lastly Zane was nowhere to be seen. They waited for another hour or so when they saw her walking along with a red-haired girl.

"Hey guys!" she waved happily. "I found a hoe!"

At that statement, the ruby-haired beauty simply glared at the blonde next to her and walked away from the farm. Doing anything else would have displayed her hoeish ways, which was something she didn't want to do.

"Zane…I don't think that's what we're looking for…" said Jaime, trying very hard not to twitch.

"Awww, really? But you said that a hoe was something used to punctured the earth and if she can do that to a man's heart then why not the ground?"

"Nevermind, this is a hoe," she said, handing her the one she had found on the farm.

"I liked mine more," said Zane pouting.

And so the girls farmed the one seed they have received. After three long hours of farming, which should have only been ten minutes, they had planted their first seed.

"Sweet! So now what do we do?" asked Zane curiously.

Jaime didn't bother to explain as she knew the blonde wouldn't understand. Now that she began looking at her group closely, she recognized Cookie and Ninja who were in the same sector as her. Heart being the president, she hadn't seen much of her and Zane who was a weapons specialist was at a higher rank than her.

_No wonder those two don't know much outside their fields,_ she said to herself.

"President," said Zane. "It would appear we have intruders on this island," she said looking down at the ground where words were barely visible.

Heart came over to look and try to decipher the weird passage.

"Mist…was….hear….is that a drawing of a waiter?"

Suddenly the words hit her and she let out a gasp, the other circling around her to see what shocked her.

"Twisted was here," said Heart is a serious tone.

Zane nodded at her reaction while the other three had a confused look on their faces.

"Twisted and Belldandy also known as Bell, these two have somehow managed to overthrow some of our missions. Well they're not getting away with it this time!"

"You think they'll try to stop us in killing Luna?" asked Ninja.

"No, I know for a fact they despise her as much as we do. No, what they want…is Gil," explained Heart closing her eyes.

"It seems we need a plan then," replied Jaime.

"Yes we do, I suggest we eat first and then we talk battle," said Cookie leading the way towards town. The others nodded and followed in her lead.

"Well it would appear we're not secret anymore," said Twisted in a sad voice, peering over from the bushes.

"But now it gets interesting wouldn't you say?" said Bell, retreating from the place being careful not to step on anything.

A wicked laugh filled the air around the nameless farm and it soon settled in the ground. Twisted grabbed a stick to write on the soil.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate the gift," she said with a grin.

She dropped the stick at her feet and it landed with a poof. Once the smoke cleared, there stood Twisted covered in black. She frowned in annoyance and walked over to Bell who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Come on,"

To be continued...

--------


	5. Chapter 5

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. Final Fantasy 7 victory theme belongs to Square-Enix. I OWN NOTHING!

--------

"Get those records of the shelf~  
I'll like to listenem by myself dun, dun, dun…  
Today's music gots no soul…dun,dun,dun…  
I the good and ana rock and roll~"

Sang Zane along with a blue-haired guy as they both wave their drinks in their hands, with Zane sitting on his lap.

At the next table over, the group stared at the weird couple while a passed out Heart mumbled something with her head on the table.

"Aren't the lyrics wrong?" asked Ninja as she took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, but I won't bother to tell her. She's too drunk," said Jaime with an annoyed look. She wanted to tell the other two to stop drinking as she didn't want them to end up like their superiors.

Heart had come into the bar claiming to be the top drinker. When the current holder of the title laughed at her face, she issued him a challenge. Twelve drinks later, Heart passed out on the floor while Owen drank another glass.

"Just what is she drinking anyways?" asked Jaime with her head resting on her hand, as she saw Zane waving a glass full of a white liquid.

"It's milk," answered Cookie.

"There's no way she can get drunk of milk….can she?"

"Unless they put liquor in it, this is a bar after all…" said Ninja.

Zane and they guy who they found out to be named Luke, kept on their horrible singing while Heart was still passed out. The three had tried to stop them but a pretty blond waiter told them otherwise.

"This is the most fun we seen in a while, except on Thursdays, that's karaoke night, so let them have their fun," she said.

The clock stroke 2am and everyone left the bar. Well some did, others took three steps out and passed out at the entrance.

"Well, I might have losten the last time but I'll get you next time you red-haired bunny!" yelled Heart at Cookie, while a passed-out Owen waved off his hand accepting her challenge.

"To the protect the evil from devastation,"  
To unite all people within our fanclub  
Twisted,  
Bell,"

"Wait…I think we messed up on the motto," said a worried Bell as she saw that the group simply staring at them.

"They're not supposed to stare! They're supposed to be laughing! No….they're supposed to beg for mercy," said Twisted as she pointed at the group.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to point!" yelled out Cookie.

"Fool! How dare you question my pointing!"

Jaime sneaked up next to Ninja as they both watch the scene unfolding in front of them. "I think they might of had too much to drink…"

"I heard that! We would drink if we had enough money but we spend it all trying to replace her hat! It wasn't cheap you know!" yelled Bell at Jaime.

"Ok….so what do you guys want?..." asked Ninja looking at them.

"We want…" they both said in unison, "Gill."

The three of them gasped, letting Zane and Heart dropped to the ground.

"Well, we'll never let your sober hands touch our Gillian!" yelled Cookie taking out her diary and pointing it at the two girls.

"Those are fighting words! And what about pointing! No matter, we shall take Gill and steal your money so we can get drunk!" said Twisted in a proud tone.

"Never! That's the money I use to buy naked Gill picturesoftheblackmarket…I mean buy doughnuts with," said Jaime, getting in a fighting stance.

A wind blew between them and each person got into their own fighting stance. Twisted and Bell ran up towards Ninja and Jaime, leaving a poor Cookie out of the fight.

"Hey….that's not fair…" said Cookie, while she went and sat on top of the two drunks, pouting.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

The four girls stopped their fighting as they heard a loud voice making its way to their ears. In the distance, Luke was waving his axe happily as she ran over to them.

All the women had a look of fear on their faces as they tried to move out of the way. Jaime and Ninja succeeded while the other two weren't so lucky. Luke, unaware, hit them both making them passed out on the ground…blood coming out of them.

"Hey I forgot to ask, what's the cutie's number," he said giving them a sheepish smile.

After going through the terrifying task of telling Luke Zane didn't believe in phones, he gave a groaned and reluctantly walked home, dragging his axe on the ground.

"You might have won this round but next time will have a battle!" said Twisted as they both slowly got up and ran into the night.

"Well….that was…awkward, weird enemies we have," said Ninja, putting her hands behind her back.

The three girls lifted their heads as they heard the familiar Final Fantasy 7 Victory theme around them. To their left, Zane was doing the recognizable victory stance, with Buster Sword waving and everything.

"Did I make you proud Zacky?" yelled Zane as she ran, nearly falling off the cliff.

"Can we go home now?" asked Cookie, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The other two nodded and dragged their superiors back to their farm.

To be continued...

--------


	6. Chapter 6

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. Part of the Team Rocket motto belongs to Pokemon. The Buster Sword is a property of Square-Enix. I OWN NOTHING!

--------

"And then Luke hit them with his axe and they ran away, telling us they planned on taking Gill away from us," concluded Jaime as she read over Cookie's entry on the diary.

Heart and Zane look uninterested as Heart was looking out the window with a clenched fist and Zane was playing with her PSP. Yep, great leadership they had.

Jaime let out a frustrated, desperate groan as she handed back the diary to Cookie, folding her arms in the process. Zane put down her PSP and Heart turned her head towards their direction.

"Look, I get what you're saying but do you honestly want me to feel these "enemies" who can't even say their motto right pose a threat to us?"

"Yes! I do! Had it not been for Luke we could have lost that fight!"

"Alright then, we'll see how thought they are when I encounter them the next time," said Zane as she went back to playing.

"Ninja, I think it's time we put you to use. Go and find out as much as you can about these people. Do not comeback until you do, understand?" said Heart looking at her.

Ninja simply nodded and ran out the door. Cookie let out a sigh as she clutched the diary closer to her.

"Who's going to draw Zane in silly poses with me now?" she said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry I will," said Jaime reassuringly.

Zane glared at the two girls who were already grabbing their pencils in joy. "If it weren't for this chocobo kicking my party's ass at the moment, I would be doing it to you."

-

_How am I supposed to find any info on them?..._ thought Ninja sadly as she walked the deserted streets of Harmonica Town.

As she continued to walk, she failed to notice a certain someone was headed towards her, with a book on their face. It was only a matter of time until they crashed into each other.

"Owwie…" said Ninja, as she fell down, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" she heard a voice said.

At the moment, her eyes flung up to see that the voice belonged to no one else but, Gil. She quickly put her hands over her mouth to cover up a fangirl scream that would have escaped, gaining a confused look from him.

"Yes-yes I-I'm fi-fine Mr. Gill," she managed to say and she slowly got up.

"That's good to hear. I should have been paying attention instead of reading. Usually I wouldn't be caught doing this but this is a really good book," he said with a smile that made Ninja's legs buckled, nearly making her fall.

"I see, well I should be on my way, I'm looking for someone. Thanks again Mr. Gill,"

"Please, call me Gill," he said calmly. "You're looking for someone, maybe I could help. Follow me to the town hall," and with that he began walking the way he came from, with Ninja close behind.

-

"Heart, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Zane as she stood next to the door, motioning her to come outside.

"You're worried aren't you?" asked Heart as they walked away from the farm into a deep part of the forest.

"Yes, I have dealt with them before, I just didn't want to worry them more than they already are,"

"Sorry we're late, it takes a while  
To judge your horrible flare and style"

"What the hell?" said Zane, stopping in the middle of a clearing.

"We hope your fighting is better than your looks,  
It be such a shame to beat you with your loved one's books,"

"Zane! They're somewhere near!" shouted Heart getting into her fighting stance.

"We're creating a trend and its gonna be big  
And this doesn't even look like a wig  
_We two aren't fakers_  
**We're style makers**  
We're cutting and curling at the speed of light  
Put yourself in our hands and we'll make you look right, right, right"

"Well, well, well, isn't it isn't the blonde and the president of the Gill fanclub," said Twisted in a mocking tone.

"Shouldn't you guys be collecting melons instead of books, I doubt they're much use to you know who," said Zane back, in an equally mocking tone.

"We haven't even started insulting Gill so back off Zane!" yelled Bell back.

"You have no business with Gill, so why do you want him?" asked Heart.

"Well, you see we're bored and he's a cutie so why not? Besides we have a common enemy, together we could get rid of her," said Twisted in a happy voice.

"Over my dead body!"

"You mean Zack's~"

"Now, now my dear Bell. You know how Zane feels about the dead idiot," said Twisted padding her back.

"That's it! You can insult Gill for all I care…but no one…in my presence…makes fun of Zack!" yelled Zane as she took out a sword that resembled the Buster Sword very much and threw it at them.

The two girls managed to dodge it in time, they turned to face where the sword hit, a tree cut down from its strength. Then they turned to face Zane, with terrifying looks on their faces.

"You're…scar-"

"ZAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

For the second time on that island, Luke came running at her at an incredible speed, only this time Zane was unaffected but the other three weren't so lucky.

"So you like tree-cutting too? Wow that's a big axe!"

"It's a sword…"

_Great, an idiot fell in love with her…_ thought Heart, as more blood keep pouring from her head.

Twisted and Bell got up and began walking away from the battlefield, not wanting to deal with the thought of sudden death at the hands of a moron.

"Hey where did they go?" asked Zane as she walked over to where Heart was.

"They retreated and so should we," she said tiredly as Zane helped her up.

"Awww…you're going home? Ok, I'll take you then," said Luke happily as he put Zane over his shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down!" she said, trying to fight back the blush that was making its way into her face.

After much nagging from Zane, Luke agreed to carry Heart instead of her on the condition that he would get to carry her the next time.

"Careful, for some unknown reason there are big holes in this area so watch your step," yelled Luke behind him, making Heart pass out from his loudness.

"Zane…?" Luke said as he did not see her anywhere.

"Oh damn!"

And for the second time on that island, Heart was dropped on the ground.

To be continued...

--------


	7. Chapter 7

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. Part of the Team Rocket motto belongs to Pokemon. The Buster Sword is a property of Square-Enix. I OWN NOTHING!

--------

"Zane's missing?" said Cookie, looking up from the diary where she and Jaime just happened to finish a drawing of Zane falling off a cliff.

Quickly, they exchanged glances and threw the diary out the window. The two stared at Luke who had run back to the forest because he had forgotten to bring Heart with him.

"Yes, and I think it's bad…no one's ever fallen down there before," Luke said looking down at the floor.

"No it's fine Luke, she'll get out there eventually," said Jaime with a smile.

After kicking Luke out of their house, they focused their attention on Heart and bandaged her up quite nicely. Ninja came in an hour later, bringing with her a basket full of goods.

"People in town gave them to me…they kept saying how sorry they were…I wander why?" said Ninja as she put the basket on the floor.

"I think it's because Zane fell down a hole and they think she died," said Cookie.

"Yeah, even the priest showed up and told us there would be a memorial on Saturday for her," said Jaime as she put a pillow under Heart's head.

"I'm not dead…." said a voice coming from outside.

Slowly but surely, Zane was dragging herself over the steps that lead to the house. Her whole body was covered in cuts and her clothes were dirty and ripped. No one made an attempt at helping her and simply stared at her, wandering why the heck she wasn't dead.

Zane found the strength to stand up and leaned against the door frame, falling down against it.

"I met God today," she said in a serious tone with her eyes closed.

The three girls looked at each and whispered amongst themselves. "I think she hit her head a little too hard…"

For the following weeks, the three took care of the farm and everything else for that matter. They even managed to earn enough money to rebuild the house.

"I'm thirsty…" they heard Heart scream from inside the house.

Cookie was in charge of taking care of them that week and did not enjoy it at all. Zane was too needy as she made them read her fanfics whenever she wanted and judged their gaming skills. Heart was different, she wasn't as needy but she mostly talked to herself which worried them a lot.

"I feel so bad for her…" said Ninja as she put some potatoes in the shipping bin.

"You did it last week or did you already forget the hell you went through?" said Jaime tiredly.

"On second though I don't feel that bad anymore,"

"Excuse me, we brings gifts for the idiots you have as leaders~" said a happy voice.

Jaime and Ninja turned around to see Twisted and Bell holding a box.

"Here," said Twisted dropping the box on the ground. "We filled it with random things we found on the island."

"It's not smart to be here you know, we have weapons and it's our turf," said Jaime looking at them.

"Weapons? What kind of weapons could you guys possible have?" said Bell with a smile.

Jaime looking down at the farming tool in her hands, "I have a hoe!"

"I hear she's working at the bar right now," said Bell, resting her head on her hand.

"No, I think that's Zane's hoe," said Twisted looking at her.

"Oh, that would explain the sharpie I found at the entrance of the bar!"

The two enemies nodded at each and began walking away.

"Oh yes, don't forget. We still have a fight to pick with you three!"

Ninja walked over to the box and opened it, revealing various rocks, herbs, flowers, and other stuff. They even put a burned copy of Twilight in there.

"What the hell do we want this back for?!" yelled Jaime as she took the book and beat it with the hoe.

More days passed and soon they were on their way to recovery, or so Dr. Jin said. Cookie and Ninja giggled at each other as they nicknamed the doctor and made jokes about his silly shoes. It only made sense to them.

"So by next week they should be fine," he said and retreated for the day.

"That's good to hear, especially since Twisted sent us this note that they want us to have an epic showdown at the church plaza. They also told us to bring milk and pie," said Jaime as she handed the note to Heart.

"We're not giving our enemies pie! We shall trick them and give them cheesecake instead. They'll never know what hit them!" yelled Zane, raising her fist high.

"We'll talk about this later, now go away so I can sleep," said a sleepy Heart as she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"So Zane, want to play your game?" asked Cookie, seeing as the blonde would not follow their president into dreamland.

"Yeah, sure go get it over there but save it first though, there's a battle-"

And so Zane keep talking as Cookie turned on the PSP and pressed buttons without looking. A message pop up saying it she wished to delete the file, Cookie simply laughed at it.

"Of course I want to delete it silly! Honestly you should just ask 'do you want to save the file?' instead of delete but oh well," she said, pressing the x button.

A grim look appeared on her face as the sacred black object wobbled on her shaking hands. Cookie made her way slowly to where the apocalypse was, as Zane keep talking more about the long months of work she had put into the game. The more she continued to talk about her hardships, the more Cookie panicked.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Zane curiously.

Cookie, without giving a respond, simply threw the PSP at Zane's forehead and ran out the door. Zane stood there confused, as blood fell from the spot she got it. Zane took the object into her hands and the same grim looked appeared on her face.

**Your game data was deleted….lol =p**

To be continued...

--------


	8. Chapter 8

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. Gaia belong to Gaia Online Interactive…or at least I think that's what they're called…I OWN NOTHING!

--------

Cookie tripped down the stairs.

There were many stairs located all throughout Castanet. But to this girl, there was only one set, and it happened to be conveniently leading up to the mayor's house, where his son, Gill, spent most of his time.

Cookie was probably stalking the wizard, who happened to have his house next to the mayor, or playing her lonely game of "Stair hopping" where she hopped the stair steps. Whichever one she was doing, at least it made her happy, because nothing spells happiness like skipping stair steps. Or stalking the object of your affection.

-

"So, you want me to rescue your animals?"

"You mean, you want us to rescue the animals…" said Jaime looking at Zane, emphasizing the us.

"Right, so what's in it for me?"

"You mean, what's in it for us….actually we don't want anything…" argued Jaime.

"Right, so what's in it for me?" asked Zane again, only this time Jaime didn't bother looking at her and the poor circus ring leader just stared up at her.

Zane happened to be wearing a beautiful, blue pirate outfit, everything about her was piratey…except for her red shades being blue now. Everyone else was still in their farm outfits they had gotten in the first chapter.

"Umm….well, you'll get free entry to the circus," said the small man, Theodore, at last.

"…fine," said Zane, which actually meant she would have the best spot of watch his show because everyone knew the circus was free.

"Oh thank you very much miss," cried out Theodore and did a small dance with his pig.

"Ok, so where do you think you're animals are at?" asked Jaime only to have Zane's arm stop her from talking.

"Nonsense, we are pirates mate! So we will do this the pirate's way!"

"Well, it would be helpful if you had an animal whistle," said Theodore quietly.

An awkward silence filled the church plaza until Heart decided to break the silence because it was getting boring.

"What the hell is an animal whistle?"

-

"So we have 5 hours to find these animals right?" asked Cookie, who happened to be covered in band aids.

"Well, I think we'll only be able to find just one because he told us they will only follow us if we give them their favorite food," said Jaime, moving her imaginary glasses up her nose.

"Right, remind me again why we're standing in front of the lighthouse?" asked Zane, waving a long silver pipe tube around which she called her animal whistle.

The others just stared at her and this would have been the right time where a sweatdrop would appear behind their heads.

"We sent Ninja to find an animal whistle an hour ago, I wander were she could be…"

-

Meanwhile, Ninja happened to be fighting for her life against the mama bear and her cub bear because she happened to be eating her sandwich in their area. Logically that made it their sandwich and you know how animals don't like sharing their food.

On a bush nearby, Twisted and Belll giggled evilly as they threw more food at Ninja, angering the mother bear ever more.

-

"Ok you stupid giraffe, either you come out with your neck in the air or I'll have to use violence on you~" said Zane happily.

"Do you think she's drunk?" asked Cookie, while the others seemed to be nodding.

"Well, she did go into the bar to buy the good herb fish," said Heart.

"But the bar doesn't sell food…" finished Jaime.

Finally, the giraffe seemed to come out afraid of what the blonde crazy pirate would do to it.

"Yay~" said Zane raising her hands in the air.

"Ok let's get it back to the circus," said Jaime and all nodded, except for Zane who climbed the giraffe and began leading it away from the lighthouse.

"No fair, why does she get to ride it!" pouted Cookie crossing her arms.

"I hope she falls from it and lands in the water," said Heart as Zane and the giraffe were crossing the bridge, sadly they didn't.

-

"Oh thank you very much," said Theodore as he went and hugged his giraffe friend to death.

"No need to thank us wimp, now if you can pay me that amount of gold we agreed on I would appreciate it," said Zane, putting out her hand.

Theodore simply nodded and placed a small brown bag in her hand. The others exchanged glances and agreed to question the pirate about the contents and maybe bet up Theodore for not giving them anything.

"The show will be starting soon, please take a seat," announced Theodore as he went inside his tent.

The others took their places on the floor while Zane took the task of finding the black cat that she had spent the past week stalking or as she called it "befriending" it.

-

Three hours later of blinding lights and seeing a lion balanced balls on its nose, the girls waved goodbye and promised to find his last two remaining animals.

"So Zane, what's with the outfit?"  
"What's in the bag?"  
"Where did you even get it?"

"Well you see, I got a message that my friend was dressing up as a pirate and well I decided to be one too. I'm quite wealthy in Gaia you know~" said Zane as she walking and nearly falling to one side. "Or at least more than you guys~"

"But where did you get the outfit?" asked Jaime.

"Oh, this thing? Well IlionbridehippothebrigdepurplehaireddemontomakeitLuna," said Zane very fast but it was clear that they all heard the word 'Luna' at the end.

"Bell do you think we should ambush them?" asked Twisted from the bushes.

"Nah, it's late and I think the Awesome Rangers are on today," whispered Bell.

"What the hell are we doing here then? Come on!" and the two quickly ran back to their hideout in the darkness.

Suddenly Heart stopped in and looked around the arena.

"Hey guys, where's Ninja?"

To be continued...

--------


	9. Chapter 9

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. Nicu belongs to Gaia Online Interactive…or at least I think that's what they're called…I OWN NOTHING!

Nicu appeared in this chapter during the time I was working on his gramster quest, except I never finished it because none gave me the goo :

--------

Ninja stepped out of the shadows behind the carpentry shop, looking battered and dirty. Although no blood could be seen on her face, the scratches and bite marks were clearly visible.

Walking forward, she clanged to her arm, and headed towards the Harvest Goddess without knowing. Along the way, small orange lights could be seen in the depth of the forest and like any other person, she followed them.

"Greetings, poor peasant," said a sly voice coming from a wagon with a black pony smoking a pipe.

"May I interest you in some exotic items that your sorry, poor ass cannot afford?" the voice said again, only this time a man with short brown hair and Scottish clothing stepped out. His shirt left a nice view of his chest.

"I am not poor! I only look like this because I got in a fight with some wild animals!" yelled Ninja in rage.

The man simply chuckled and leaned next to his wagon. "And what did you fight over with this animal? Food?" he laughed once more, Ninja turned her face in embarrassment.

"Of-of course not! I just wanted to test my strength,"

"I see, well if you ever get any gold, come visit me and I'll see what I can give you," he said with a wink and waved her off as Ninja found herself walking away.

-

"I think Zane became a pirate because she's been hanging out with that freaky kid a lot," said Cookie in a worried tone.

"Nah, I think she just like showing off her wealth, hey Ninja," said Heart and they saw their comrade enter through the door.

"Sup guys, nice of you to look for me,"

"Not our fault you got lost," said Jaime crossing her arms.

Once dinner was done, the four girls stood in the middle of their pathetic house and began talking to each other.

"Tomorrow, something big will happen, we must be prepared," explained Heart.

"Yeah….tomorrow it's the spring thanksgiving festival….will we be giving something to Gill?" asked Cookie.

Ninja, who magically was healed, shook her head.

"No silly, this is the one where people give to the people who gave them in winter," she said.

"Oh I see~ Well, maybe if we were super nice they might give us something…hey where's Zane?" asked Cookie looking around.

"Probably stalking Kathy….or getting drunk, cause she's a "pirate" and all…" said Jaime in a bored tone.

"No matter, besides the festival we also have to worry about the fact that it's going to rain tomorrow and we don't have a roof!" yelled Heart standing up.

"Can't we bribe Luke with a date with Zane and maybe he'll-"

"I'LL DO IT!!!" they heard a voice coming from their opened door. Outside, there stood Luke with a grin in his face. "So you need a roof, no problem!" and soon, hammering could be heard from the rooftop.

"Well, that solves that problem…."said Heart with a worried chuckle.

Zane had denied many dates that the local bachelors, except for Gill for she would be murdered on spot, had asked, saying she already had someone back home. To the other members of the team, it seemed weird, since they couldn't believe she had a lover and they were still single.

"So…tomorrow we intercept and beat up any girl, Luna, who might try to give a gift to our beloved Gill such as Luna, understand?" said Heart with command in her tone.

'Yes….sir! person…woman, leader…prez!" they said at last.

-

Since this was a team effort, everyone was forced to go to Harmonica Town. They were also forced to wear similar outfits despite Zane's protests.

Upon entering Harmonica Town, a shy Candace saw them approaching in the distance. She put some hair behind her ear and walked towards them.

"Umm…Zane?..." she said quietly. "I know you weren't here last winter but….you've become a dear friend….for you…" she said handing out a piece of strawberry cake and soon left.

Pretty much half the people gave cake whenever they saw the blonde non-pirate walk their way. By the end of their journey of not being able to find Luna, Zane was covered in cake but luckily Paolo let her borrow a wagon to take all the sweets home.

"Well this was fun~" said Zane in a happy tone, unaware of the glares her teammates were sending her.

"Well…least she didn't get one from Gill…" said Cookie, still a little mad that the wizard gave Zane a coffee cake…made with coffee.

Among the many different cakes, there was also a very shiny apple, but they didn't feel like asking about that.

"Prepare for trouble, give us all your cake  
and make it double, or else it'll give you a stomachache  
To protect the world from crazy gill fangirls  
And convert all people into fans of Aazzi  
To denounce the evils of cake and sweets  
and promote the joy of melon treats~  
Twisted  
Bell-"

Giggles could be heard as the two villains stopped and watched their enemies laugh at them.

"Twisted…bell…" the girls laughed, clutching their stomachs.

"Hey! We worked really hard on this, don't laugh!" yelled Bell shaking her fist.

Suddenly they all grew quiet as they saw a worm-like thing the size of a watermelon standing before them.

The two villains quickly left the scene screaming and so did a few members of the Order of Gill.

"So why didn't you run?" asked Jaime, poking the thing with a stick.

"Can't run with a wagon…"

"That makes sense…"

"Ah, there you are you little bastard,"

"Huh?" said Jaime, putting her stick down.

"Keep poking it and you'll be paying double for it…oh! Fuku, love, you look beautiful as always," said the man from the beginning of the chapter only to be met with Zane's foot in his face.

"I see you're still as violent as ever," said the man rubbing his nose.

"Shut it Nicu…what are you doing here anyways?" asked Zane glaring at him.

"Oh you know, business and what not,"

"…..you want those samples don't you?…."

"Haha, you read my mind,"

"You're not leaving until you get them do you…."

"Nope,"

"Jaime…RUN!" yelled Zane leaving her dust and a confused Jaime behind.

"Don't worry love, I won't use the tracking device the man at the ranch gave me!" yelled Nicu with a smile.

"My name's Nicolae, but my friends call me Nicu, and I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends…as long as you're not a cop," he said looking at Jaime.

"….as if," and she began walking away.

Oh silly Jaime, if the fangirls back in Gaia saw the way you treated Nicu they would have killed you on the spot for ignoring such a fine specimen but oh well, no fangirls here.

And so, before Nicolae went to hang out back in the woods, he went into town and collected his money from the "exotic" item he had sold to the mayor dealing with potatoes.

To be continued...

--------


	10. Chapter 10

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. Aazzi and Cyrus belong to the Aazzi fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums…I OWN NOTHING!

I had created the Harvest God fanclub around the time this chapter was posted.

--------

It was a beautiful morning in Harmonica Town. Its citizens were beginning to wake up and get ready for another boring day doing nothing but walking around town.

One particular person was the fortune-teller, also known as the Wizard. He lazily got out of bed and put on his purple robe. Walking to the window, he pulled back his orange curtain and stared outside.

"…."said the Wizard, which translated to _she's not there…_

And so the Wizard decided not to worry about it and finally relaxed knowing that his stalker was not stalking him.

Said stalker wasn't outside the steps of the school as she usually was, instead she was over at someone's house, having milk with cookies. I wonder who it could be?

-

Meanwhile, Zane, out of boredom, went mining in the Garmoni upper mine. After countless floors and rock smashing, she finally reached the last floor only to find an exit. Walking outside she found a set out tiny stairs leading to a platform.

After climbing 45 sets of stairs, it seemed an impulse to climb this one as well. On the platform there were two people, a man with long red hair, and a woman with short brown hair.

Zane, seeing things that she wished she wouldn't have, said hello, followed by a goodbye and walked back to the exit in silence.

-

Jaime and Ninja were in Harmonica Town spying on the pink-haired enemy. However, they hadn't eaten anything and seeing how Maya scared the hell out of them with her…happiness? They decided to wait until the bar opened.

"How much longer…?" asked Ninja as Jaime looked at the clock tower.

"Two minutes…" she said and looked behind her.

The two girls went inside the bar to eat and eventually stayed there, making silly remarks about Selena's dancing while trying to order something.

"All right then!" said Kathy with a smile. "Your order will be here in about 2-3 hours."

"WHAT?!" the two yelled in unison. "Why so long?!"

"Our cook doesn't get here early…" said Kathy, putting a hand to her cheek.

Some people would use the expression speak of the devil in this situation, oh hell I might as well. Chase walked inside the building for the first time in a year her greeted the people inside. Following close behind was a person whom Ninja and Jaime knew all too well…

-

Back on the farm, Zane headed towards the mailbox, opened the door and stuck her hand inside. To her surprise, she found a letter.

Curious she read it out loud so that people within a mile radius could hear it. Sadly no one was around. And so, Zane headed towards Chelsta Plaza for an epic showdown.

Zane stopped midway when she saw Bell and Twisted standing on the path to the minecart.

"You got the letter too?" asked Bell spotting Zane.

"No…anyways…shouldn't you guys tried to kill me or something?"

"Well, we would but…seeing how nothing but misery and close-to-death experiences have been thrown at us ever since we got here, we're debating whether we should stay or not," explained Twisted.

"Besides,AazzixCyrus is where it's at!" cheered Bell. Zane walked pasted them and rode the minecart, getting far away from them as possible.

-

Sadly for the Wizard, he didn't sent the same letter to the person he was challenging and so stood there all by himself in the center of the church plaza. Seeing Zane walk up the stairs, he found some hope.

"So….you want me to drag Chase over here so you can…..what was it again?

"….!" said the Wizard which translated to _so I can kick his ass for stealing my stalker!..._

Strangely enough, the blonde understood, pressed her shades closer to her nose, and ran to the bar excited to see Kathy….and to drag Chase to the showdown waiting to happen.

-

Heart on the other hand, was in a super secret place….a dark super secret place that was so obvious but at the same time no one would ever guess she was there. She was only waiting for the right time to commence.

-

"It's kind of late for a date…and I don't like you…" said Chase while being dragged by Zane followed by the rest of the Gill squadron.

"I said, I'm taking you to the church plaza so this guy can kick your ass!" yelled Zane, again, only to have Chase sigh…again.

"Right…Maya said the same thing when she took me on that forced date…"

Too bad for Chase, he had gone and pissed off Zane, who do to her training as the new leader of the Ignis fraction, grabbed the skinny man by his arm and threw him as far as she could…which was a lot.

"I TOLD YOU…IT'S NOT A DATE!!!" yelled Zane as Chase landed right in front of the Wizard's black boots.

"Nice of you to show up…" said the Wizard while Chase stood up and dusted himself of.

"Can I help you?" said Chase.

The two men began a staring contest, not one blinked during the course of two minutes. The four girls stood there wandering what to do.

"This is boring…" whined Zane as she walked up to the men and slapped them in the face. "If you're going to do this, you might as well do it right!"

Taking out two boxes, she handed one to each guy and went back to her original spot. Inside the Wizard's, it was something that resembled a wand with a crystal ball as a keychain. For Chase, it's was a spatula with an orange keychain.

So the Wizard took the initiative and walked over to Chase and smacked him on the head. Chase, who totally saw that coming, repeated the action. And that was mostly the fighting.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Jaime looking away from the fight.

"The Wizard's emo cause he lost his stalker," said Zane, pointing at Cookie.

"Well…at least Chase talks to me!" argued Cookie back.

"You should stop this Cookie…." Said Ninja.

"Fine…" sighed Cookie, standing up and walking towards them.

Before Cookie had a chance to reach the men, a blinding light covered the area. The Harvest God appeared before them, not in a decent appearance may I add. He was only wearing his robe, but even that was put down, so in a sense he was half naked, chest exposed.

Major nosebleeds were had.

"What the hell is going on here?!" demanded the god, glaring at the three people in the middle of the plaza.

Before anyone could answer the god began speaking again. "Because of your annoying fight, I couldn't concentrate and now I've lost my place in bed! Do you know how hard it was to convince her in the first place?!"

Everyone looked at each other expecting a brave soul to speak up. Lucky for them it was Zane that did.

"The wizard is emo because Cookie doesn't pay attention to him anymore. He sent her a letter but forgot to send one to Chase so I had to go and drag him over here," said a happy Zane, if she were a dog she be wagging her tail.

The god approved of her explanation and began to speak. "I see, I might still have time to change her mind so let's do this quick. You with the cluttered hell you call hair, you get the girl," said the god pointing at Chase.

The god glared at the Wizard and then disappeared, blinding them again.

"…I guess….I shouldn't have tried to seduce his wife…" said the Wizard, at last, and walked home leaving the others behind.

The group stared at each but then decided to forget whatever had happened and headed to the bar for a night of drinking, for those would could, and stalking Kathy.

-

Meanwhile, Heart finally thought it was time. As she began to crawl out of the bed, a weight pushed her down, not crushing her but making it impossible for her to escape.

As it turned out….Heart had somehow infiltrated Owen's bed and not Luna's bed as she had planned. Except she didn't know this so while she was begin crushed down by Owen's weight, she was making silly jokes in her head about how Luna was secretly fat and couldn't wait to tell the rest of the group.

If she ever got out…

To be continued...

--------


	11. Chapter 11

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. Aazzi and Cyrus belong to the Aazzi fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums…I OWN NOTHING!

I had created the Harvest God fanclub around the time this chapter was posted.

--------

Luna approached him in the darkness of the night. To hide her hideously glowing pink hair, she wore a black cloak and sneaked all the way to the Wizard's house. Knocking on the door to the tune of _Mary had a little lamb_ she waited for the door to open.

"You came…" said the Wizard as he opened the door for her to come in. In return Luna gave him a cup of coffee.

"Of course, we made a deal remember. Now let's talk about how we're going to make this happen," said Luna pulling down her hood.

"You've change your mind?" asked the Wizard who took a sip from his coffee. The pink haired girl nodded.

"At first I did like Gill…but that was only because _**she**_ seemed interested in him, but then she didn't seem to paid attention to him anymore. I looked around and found her with new eye candy…and I definitely want a piece of it. _We seem to have the same goals, so why not work together_, I thought," finished Luna, looking at the Wizard in the eyes.

The Wizard only nodded. "If my seduction skills were better than his….I wouldn't have to resort to this…"

"Also, I think we need to do something about those girls living in the Clarinet district…I think they know about us plans," said Luna in a low voice.

-

Morning rose on Castanet Island and painfully some of its citizens were waking up from the terrible hangover from the night before. Zane, no longer affected by alcohol thanks to Owen's coaching, woke up first. As usual she stuck her hand in the mail only to find another letter.

And Zane, not being known for sharing, raced towards Tam-Tam Forest. The others were still sleeping, they obviously hadn't been coached by Owen.

-

Finally deep enough in the forest, Zane heard noises in the bushes. A cute bunny came out followed by someone in a cloak. Zane stared at the person in the cloak but then shook her head and waited for the person to speak.

"You came…even though you're about to break…." said the voice.

"What?" said Zane, thinking the person sounded awfully familiar.

"That's a good sign,"

Just then, Zane gasped as she knew who the person sounded like…but Zane looked at the person in bewilderment. _No way!_ thought Zane.

The person's hand slowly made its way to the hood and took it off. Once down, Candace's face was relived. Embarrassed, she bowed and began talking in that quiet voice of hers. "I'm sorry but I need to talk to you…"

Zane let out a sigh of relief as she put away her hidden katana, glad that the flower selling whor-girl was still dead. If she had to, she would have finished the job.

-

And cut back to the girls in the farm. Not caring much where Zane was, Cookie wandered off to Kaval Meadow while the others walked through town. No one had noticed Heart was missing.

Ninja having nothing better to do she wandered off to the Garmoni Mine District. As she was crossing the bridge a shiny thing in the woods caught her attention. It was impossible for any human to ignore shiny things…they were just too shiny! And so, she followed it.

As Ninja reached a clearing she found the shiny thing, it was a bracelet of some sorts. Ninja took a closer look at it and tried putting in on her arm. It was too thin. Then Ninja thought she could at least sell it to Mira for some gold and she decided to do that. But first she needed to get out first…

After wandering in circles a couple of times, frustrated, Ninja dropped to her knees. Barely, she could make out the sounds of talking and not knowing what else to do she followed them. In the distance, the Harvest God and a woman were talking…inside a hot spring. The god seemed to be enjoying their conversation and wasn't afraid to show off his body while the woman on the other hand was.

Never the less, major nosebleeds were had…again.

Ninja, embarrassed and wiping off her nose, decided to walk away but tripped on a passing snake and ended up yelling. The couple turned to look her way and the god saw her with one of his bracelets. He stood up but thanks to the steam, Ninja didn't see all of it…but saw enough that made about a pint of blood come out of her nose.

She passed out on the spot.

"Ignis…" said the woman, looking at the girl with concern.

Ignis still wearing nothing, but somehow the steam seemed to be clinging to him, bent down and took the bracelet from the girl's hand. "This is your fault Akari, if you hadn't taken off my jewelry in the heat of the moment, this girl wouldn't have found it," he said with a smirk, much to Akari's embarrassment.

-

"So….you think Luna is planning something evil? What makes you say that?" asked Zane as Candace finished telling her all she knew.

"She-she's been wearing a darker shade of pink. Normal people can't tell the difference but us tailors know it…it's in our blood," said Candace with a serious face.

The blonde stared at the blue haired woman with a weird look but agreed to help out, remembering her mission was to destroy Luna in the first place. Candace thanked her and disappeared back into the shadows. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

As Zane made her way out of the forest, a letter fell from the sky and slapped her right in the face. She was beginning to hate them. Opening them, read it outloud:

….  
_…., ………? …,….,… ….., …!.... …_

Zane stared at the letter again trying to translate it. After a few minutes she did.

_Hello again….  
I'm in need of a favor from you, can you find the Harvest God and bring him back to Chelsta church plaza?...  
We have unfinished business……also please bring Cookie!....  
….thank you…._

Zane smacked herself in the face.

-

Back to Ninja, she found herself in the clinic surrounded by the sexiness that was Jin. Seeing how see was awake and clearly not able to walk, Jin told her to take it easy and like every good doctor he sent her home.

Luckily, Jaime found her and together they walked to the bar for some food.

The bar as usual was empty but then Cookie burst the door opened. "GUYS! Quick!" she yelled and the others followed.

In the Chelsta church plaza, there stood the Harvest God and the Wizard. Ducktaped to the door was Akari with an angry expression on her face. Zane was ducktaped to the tree. A person in a black cloak and a duck mask was guarding both women.

"Why am I even tied up?! I didn't do anything!" yelled Zane glaring at the person in black.

"True…but you're a witness and we can't risk any chances," said the person.

The two men looked at each other and the audience made up of Cookie, Chase, Jaime, and Ninja looked in silence. Pleased, the person in the black cloak spoke, "Begin!"

The Wizard unleashed a spell on the god but Ignis put out his hand, his aura shield blocking it. The Wizard then ran, yes ran, to the other side of the plaza. Ignis not moving from his spot, turned around just in time to block the Wizard's water spell from behind him.

"It'll take more than water to defeat me!" yelled Ignis and he began aiming at the wizard.

Jaime, wanting to make the battle more interesting than it already was threw her banana peel in the center without anyone noticing. The Wizard, who took his want out around this time, slipped on the banana smacking the god right the head. Akari laughed. Ignis glared and the wizard smirked.

"See, she doesn't want you otherwise she wouldn't be laughing at you…" said the wizard, looking at the god.

In his anger, Ignis unleashed another series of fire auras which the wizard blocked with his magic, Chase with his platter and the mysterious person in the black cloak with Zane. It had, however, freed Akari from her ductape grasp.

"Ignis!" Akari yelled out to him. "Gale stop this, this is stupid! You know I love Ignis!"

The god stopped in the middle of his attack. "You know his name?!"

"Yes…" said Akari, not knowing where this was going.

"How….could you cheat on me…with him!?" yelled Ignis, pointing at the wizard. The wizard smirked.

"What!? You're the only person that I've done it with….you know…." said Akari looking down in embarrassment, blushing madly.

"No! Beings like us only give our names to people who confess their love to us…Akari…." said Ignis looking away.

"But I didn't confess my love to him….he shove it down my ears!" argued Akari.

During the whole argument, the audience was enjoying a nice bowl of popcorn and at one point the wizard heard a bit of news that caught his attention.

"Wait….you haven't kissed her yet?" asked the wizard shocked.

"Of course we have," said Akari looking at Gale.

"No, no, has he kissed your hair?"

"My hair?...." said Akari to herself.

"Yes, you see Akari as long as he hasn't kissed your hair you two aren't actually a couple. No matter how many times you have done other things…" explained the wizard.

Ignis standing behind her, took a few seconds to realize what the wizard had meant. "Akari run!"

Akari turned around but the wizard appeared behind her, grabbing a precious lock of hair his lips would soon claim as his. And in the process, making Akari his. Ignis, not about to let that happened, appeared next to Akari and blasted the wizard against a tree not before Gale took out his crystal ball from his sleeve at threw it at Ignis, nearly knocking him out.

"So that's how he lost it…" said Cookie. "No wander he loses that thing all the time."

Akari ran to Ignis and helped him sit up while the Wizard stood up leaning against the tree. "This is getting boring…can't we continue this later?" he said resting his head on Akari's neck.

"….fine….but only because I have to go home or else I'll miss Elli's weather report…"

And so, the wizard walked calmly back to his house. Ignis smirked at Akari while she blushed and looked away as they disappeared to who knows where. The audience went to help out Zane.

-

Meanwhile back at the blacksmiths, Owen found a passed out girl under his bed. Like any guy in this situation, he made a bed for her out of the girly covers he borrowed from Chloe and put her down on the floor and fell asleep. Heart smiled in her sleep, dreaming of killing Luna.

To be continued...

--------


	12. Chapter 12

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her 3  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. I OWN NOTHING!

SPOILERS BELOW?

Ignari is the shipping name we have given to AkarixIgnis, since that is the god's real name, at the Harvest God fanclub. It's the club's OTP 3

--------

"Nana….state your reason for coming here!" screamed Zane as she looked at a woman with short brown hair and glasses dress in a green military outfit but with a red cap on. The words "God will pwn you!" were visible on the front. Zane happened to be wearing a crimson cape with the same words on.

Nana saluted Zane.

"I came because I heard you were still stuck in this island and because I wanted to test out that new hammer and I think I might have lost…it….to someone…." Said Nana, looking serious.

"You lost a hammer?!"

"Yes…No….maybe….but I did get these hot Ignari pics in return…err I mean….I might have lost it,"

"Pictures?!...let me see them…no! What hammer did you lose anyways?"

By now, the other members of the group had woken up by the loud conversation the two outside were holding. They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes as they walked outside and stared at the weird couple.

"Morning…." said cookie, she was ignored.

"What hammer was it anyways?" asked Zane, finally thinking of a valid question.

"Ummm…is was that hammer," said Nana.

"You mean the hammer? The one with the wings and stuff?"

"No! I'm talking about teh hammer! You know…the one we're developing to bring out you-know-who," said Nana, shifting her eyes.

"You mean it's ready!" gasped Zane, excitement in her voice.

"Yep!....but you see…..I kind of traded it for these pictures….."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"What are you two talking about?" interrupted Jaime.

"Secrets that don't involve you," said Zane looking at the group of girls.

One beating later, Zane explained the situation to the group.

"So it's a hammer….that reveals one's true self?" asked Ninja tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, you see we're kind of looking for someone but he's trapped…in a sense, so we developed this to free him," explained Nana.

"Do you even know who the hell you gave the hammer to?" asked Zane, glaring at Nana.

"Heh, heh…well,"

-

"That was way too easy, but I'm glad I was able to take a weapon away from them," muttered Luna to herself as she made her towards the Flute Tailoring. In her hand, was a purple hammer with a golden handle.

"Honestly, the way the girl squeal when I gave her the cards kind of frightened me…who could get so excited besides a crazy fangirl?" said Luna shaking her head.

Back on the Clarinet district, Nana was pulling hard at Zane's ear.

As Luna arrived at the front door of the tailor shop, she was amazed at how light the hammer was despite its big size. She swung the hammer around, proud to finally be able to wield a tool, and hit one of the many flower pots Candace had planted to brighten up the place.

Luna stopped and looked at the mess near her feet. The broken pieces of the pots were not lumpy pieces of clay. And the flowers were nothing more than cheap colored plastic. Luna looked at the hammer in her hand.

"What the hell is this?!"

-

"So if you hit it…it becomes what it's supposed to be?" asked Jaime, as Zane and Nana nodded their heads off.

"Why would you create such a thing?" asked Ninja, while thinking where the heck Heart was.

"Because we're trying this on the goddess!" said Nana happily.

"Why? You think the Harvest Goddess was gender-bendered or something?"

The two stayed quiet.

-

Meanwhile, Luna had gone around breaking other people's valuables to find out if her assumptions were true. And it turned out they were, and so Luna took great care to hide the holy hammer in a place where no one would think to look.

_I can't let my enemies find out the truth!_ thought Luna as she took out last look at her hiding spot.

With one sharp nod, Luna skipped all the way back to the tailor shop, unaware that someone had been watching her the whole time.

-

"…why are you doing this again?" asked Jaime as Nana and Zane had scattered the church plaza full of pots of shining honey.

"Secret!" they yelled together.

"They're trying to summon the goddess," said Cookie, grasping the situation.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if they visited her fountain?"

"They like a challenge?"

The three girls who weren't violating the church plaza lifted their heads to see Paolo running up the stairs with a hammer on his hands.

"Big sis! Look what I found!" he yelled waving the hammer in the distance.

Zane hugged the little boy in joy because he was adorable but also because he happened to bring the thing they needed the most of their plan to work.

"Perfect, now all we need is for the bait to lure it," said Zane, with a smirk on her face.

Soon the area around them began glowing as tiny diamond lights surrounded a glowing figured and in all of her shining glory the Harvest Goddess appeared before them.

Before they had any chance to react, Luna pointed a finger at Zane while trying to regain her breath from all the running she did to get there.

"…well this just got interesting," said Ninja as the other two nodded.

Meanwhile, Nana slapped the Harvest Goddess' hand as she tried to grab one of the many pots of honey that we're on the ground.

To be continued...

--------


	13. Chapter 13

This was a story I wrote back for the Gill fanclub in the Ushi no Tane forums back when I loved Gill.  
It was born out of the member's dislike of the LunaxGill pairings.

So before you say anything, I don't hate Luna, in fact I love her  
This was written all in the good name of fun~

Harvest Moon and all of its characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. I OWN NOTHING!

This is the last chapter for Plan G, and a sequel is being written by someone else in the Ushi no Tane forums.

Laguna was the gender-bendered version of the Harvest Goddess drawn by Gecko in Ushi. I along with another member loved him so much we couldn't help but add him to this fic.

--------

"Hey Bell, I've been hearing that there's been a lot of epic showdowns at the church plaza," said Twisted casually as she stacked more papers together.

"Yeah, but we can go around wasting time! We need to work harder to earn enough money to buy a boat ticket out of here," said Bell, putting books in the counter.

"Bell," said Twisted quietly.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Since…when did we become such good guys?"

Bell stayed quiet for a moment, finally opening her mouth to speak, "I think the vault is open, and if not….he shouldn't have trusted the key to Bell~" said Bell happily, dangling a stolen key in front of Twisted.

An evil laugher was heard from the Town Hall.

-

"So, how shall we do this small fry?" said Zane mockingly as Luna gasped.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! I'm not small!" she yelled looking away.

"Right, anyways I have the……where the hell is the hammer?!" yelled Zane only to see the wizard holding the weapon in his hands standing next to Luna.

_He moves fast,_ thought Cookie, but since she no longer loved the wizard that's where her thoughts stopped.

"Umm Zane….I don't think I can hold her any longer. Just look at how she's on the verge of drooling!" said Nana worriedly as she pulled the goddess back by her hair. The goddess didn't seem to mind as all she wanted was that honey.

"Ok, ok, listen I need that hammer so can I have it back please?" asked Zane, trying to sound nice.

"No….I'm…using this on…Akari…" said the wizard looking at the object in his hands. "It'll…reveal her true feelings for me…."

"That's not how it works," objected Zane but the wizard wouldn't listen. He must have thought he could literally beat some sense into Akari.

Ninja getting bored, tackled the wizard sending the hammer into the air. Luna, quick on her feet was about to grab it only to be pushed away by a Heart and Owen duo arriving from the mine cart. Luna landed a few feet away and Owen happened to be hit by the falling purple hammer.

The girls stared in horror wandering what Owen would turn into, they were surprised to say the least. He huge head shrunk into a normal size and his grew as if they were finally released from a horrible spell. He finally look hot, but most importantly his normal, _right_ size.

While Heart was too busy fangirling over her new sexier Owen, she failed to see Luna grabbing the hammer. Cookie quickly ran into action only to trip on the wizard's conveniently rolled out magic ball. It would appear as if he got over her.

"Zane!" yelled Nana as she threw the goddess at her and chased after Luna, avoiding all the tam-tam mushrooms the wizard threw at her.

"Ha!" said Nana as she took the hammer away from him only to be distracted by an illusion of a silver haired man with a sword. Then Gale walked up to Nana and took the hammer back.

Zane seeing this disloyalty took out her gun and shot at Nana, except the wizard was in front of her and received the shot right in the forehead. His head shot up, except he wasn't bleeding, and pushed against Nana as the two landed on the plaza floor. The hammer once again in the air.

"Oh great!" said Zane as she let go of the goddess to catch the hammer.

The goddess finally snapped out of her dazed and looked at the scene before her. She was with horror as the human in front of her were fighting amongst each other. She looked up just in time to see a hammer headed right for her. She let out a whimper.

A cloud of bluish smoke disappeared slowly. Zane and Nana stared and waited for the smoke to be gone, hoping it worked. Finally they heard a manly cough and saw a hand wave the smoke away, revealing a very good looking tall man who resembled the goddess a lot.

Luna and the wizard stared in confusion as well did the other four girls. Zane and Nana clapped their hands together and shouted in fangirl unison. "Laguna!"

Laguna looked at the girls and smiled, giving them massive nosebleeds, only to be turned back into the Harvest Goddess. The two looked at Luna with shock.

"That's just too weird…" she muttered.

"You f-" Nana slapped her hand over Zane's mouth to stop her from swearing. However she could keep her from assaulting Luna. Not that she wanted to, and so went to join her leader leaving the ultimate weapon behind.

Over the next three hours, the hammer spends a lot of time in the air and threw people hands. Heart and Owen were too busy admiring his new body and commenting on it. Jaime and Ninja looked at the fighting commenting on it. And Cookie was crying next to them as the foursome would not let them join on their epic fight.

Also, the Harvest Goddess/God had been smacked so much thanks to transformation that eventually she/he just changed while being passed out on the floor.

Hearing the commotion, Perry opened the church door but closed it just in time to avoid a shining pot of honey heading his way. Thinking this was a warning from the Harvest Goddess he went back to his room to sleep.

The four people looked tired as they glared at each other, the ultimate weapon along with a knocked out Harvest Goddess were sitting in the middle of them.

Just then a miracle happened, Akari was walking behind them catching the wizard's attention. Zane seized this opportunity and aimed at Luna, revealing her true size. Luna cried at her changed and ran down the step of Chelsta Plaza, crying how she'll never have a date for the ball, whatever that meant.

"Zane…." Nana said, pointing at the energy meter on the hammer with a sad expression.

"Who builds an energy meter on a hammer?!" asked Zane but let the hammer drop to the floor. Seconds later it exploded, leaving no trace of it behind. A single note of paper come out of the explosive, Zane catching it in the middle of the air.

_I saw you guys were trying to bring out Laguna….so there! How dare you trick me with Krissy pics!  
LOL_

_- Bug_

Zane clutched the paper in her fist, anger visible on her face. Nana sweatdropped.

"Ummm…..little help here?" said Akari as she tried to push away Gale who was currently holding onto her leg. The six girls went to her aid.

Two seasons had passed since the showdown at Chelsta Church Plaza. Nana decided to stay but because of the crappy condition of the house, she spent their last days at the Inn, while the others suffered from the cold.

As a thank you present for saving Akari from Gale, the Harvest God smiled at them….and erased the Harvest Goddess memory of the event even though all they actually wanted was a house upgrade.

And the town had a ball a week after the fight, and as Luna had said, she had no date to the ball because she looked like jail bait. The girls danced with many of the bachelors, Jaime was the only one truly excited when Gill offered to dance with her. The others seemed to have moved on.

And to show her gratitude, Zane danced with Luke for one song. Because Will would kill her if she danced anymore.

"Thank the Harvest God were finally leaving this place," said Zane as she walked down the door, holding the hand of a crying Paolo. She bent down to talk to the kid while the other talked among themselves.

"Hopefully, we'll never have to come back," said Jaime as she pulled a crying Heart away from Owen.

"Yeah…" said a crying Cookie as Chase was pulling her off of him.

"All right girls, come aboard," said Pascal as the girls reluctantly walked towards the boat.

Pascal closed the door and walked towards the cabin to steer the boat. The girls waved goodbye to the people on the dock.

"Zane…your shades…" said Nana quietly as she stared into the intense red eyes of Zane, which had softened. Her scars visible for the first time to the group.

"It's fine, I can always get new ones," she said, leaning against the rail.

"Mission accomplish then?" asked Cookie as the others stared at Heart, who nodded in approval.

"Good, I think I'm retiring from this…" said Zane closing her eyes.

Meanwhile the other girls were busy chatting to each other about their adventures and what they learned from the trip, as if they learned anything. Nana sat down next to Zane, staring at the group with curiosity.

Unknown to them, Twisted and Bell had attached a small fishing boat they had stolen to Pascal's ship. Giving each other high-fives, they began dumping the treasure of Harmonica Town, which was nothing more than the collection of the Mayor's potatoes.

Inside his cabin, Pascal smiled to himself. Glad to be taking the group of psychos away from Harmonica Town.

To be continued...

--------


End file.
